Cokelat
by Justsaku
Summary: Cokelat tak selamanya pahit, bukan? Cokelat juga terkadang manis. Like love, cokelat itu indah. Dan menurutku, cokelat itu dia. Boifang! BxB or MalexMale. UkeFang! -stayb-


**Ch 1 : Is he really Fang?**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Boboiboy milik Monsta**_

 _ **Bi hanya meminjam karakternya saja**_

 _ **BxB or MalexMale**_

 _ **Warn! Boifang, SemBoboiboy! UkeFang!**_

 _ **Au! NoAlien! NoSuperPower!**_

 _ **Happy reading^^**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

Cokelat. Pahit bukan rasanya? Sepahit jalan kehidupan manusia. Meskipun cokelat pahit, masih banyak saja orang yang mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai _chocolate lovers_. Karna bagi mereka, rasa pahit adalah rasa yang terenak dan rasa pahit cokelat adalah kombinasi pas bagi mereka yang ingin menikmati cokelat tapi dalam rasa pahit.

Namun, bagi sebagian besar orang yang tak menyukai rasa pahit, rasa pahit adalah bencana. Maka dari itu, banyak peracik cokelat berlomba-lomba untuk membuat varian cokelat dengan rasa yang manis. Sangking banyaknya sampai mengalahkan para peracik cokelat bercita-rasa pahit.

Seperti Tok Aba, ialah salah satu peracik cokelat yang mendirikan kedai di sebelah taman di dekat rumahnya. Tok Aba sendiri merupakan peracik cokelat bercita-rasa manis. Ia bekerja di kedainya bersama cucunya; Boboiboy.

Boboiboy sendiri ialah seorang pemuda jangkung; 175 cm, yang baru saja pindah kembali dari rumahnya. Bingung? Maksudnya, Boboiboy pernah lama tinggal disini –sekitar 2 sampai 3 tahun– dan setelahnya Boboiboy kembali lagi ke rumah orang tuanya karena sebuah alasan.

Boboiboy dulu memilih tinggal disini karena ingin menemani sekaligus membantu kakeknya dan diumur dua belas tahunlah ia pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di Pulau Rintis ini.

Dulu, ia masih anak-anak yang menginjak remaja hingga pada umurnya yang ke-15, ia lebih memilih pindah dan melanjutkan masa _Senior High School_ di Kuala Lumpur.

Omong-omong tentang sekolah, Boboiboy yang dulu –semasa _Junior High School_ – bukanlah anak yang tergolong pintar; apalagi matematika, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang sekarang. Di mana dirinya telah masuk ke Rintis _University_ yang terkenal akan murid-murid yang ber- _IQ_ tinggi.

Kembali ke masa sekarang, Kedai Tok Aba; _Tok Aba's Kokotiam_ yang sudah berdiri semenjak tahun 1997, kini tambah ramai seiring terkenalnya Boboiboy yang diterima di Universitas terkenal di pulau tersebut. Memang dasarnya Boboiboy terkenal.

Seperti saat ini, di mana Boboiboy tengah berjalan kesana-kemari mengantarkan pesanan dengan Tok Aba yang berada di kedainya; tempatnya meracik dan kasir. Boboiboy yang rambutnya mulai memanjang, ia tutupi menggunakan topi dinosaurus kebanggaannya secara terbalik.

Lengan kemeja putihnya ia tekuk hingga siku kemudian ia masukkan ke dalam jeans hitam miliknya. Norak memang tapi biarkanlah. Orang ganteng mah bebas.

Sesekali juga Boboiboy digoda oleh pelanggan gadis remaja yang mengaku bahwa dirinya fans Boboiboy yang dibalas cengiran khasnya. Hal itu terus berlanjut hingga pada pukul empat sore, waktunya _Tok Aba's Kokotiam_ tutup.

Boboiboy berjalan dengan lunglai ke arah Tok Aba seraya membawa gelas terakhir yang berasal dari meja di salah satu gazebo taman di nampan yang berada di kedua tangannya. Boboiboy meletakkan gelas itu di meja bar yang tersedia. Melepas topinya, tampak keringat mulai bercucuran di pelipisnya hingga lehernya yang putih sedikit tan.

Sambil mendudukan dirinya di kursi, ia kibas-kibaskan topinya ke arah lehernya yang terasa panas. Entah kenapa hawa siang ini agak terasa sedikit panas dibanding kemarin.

"Tok Aba, kapan tutup kedai?"

"Masih lama,"

"Ahhh, sampai kapan, Atok?" tanya Boboiboy sembari mengibas-kibaskan topinya menjadi lebih cepat.

"Aish kau ini. Ada apa memangny –eh?" heran Tok Aba karena saat ia berbalik ia melihat Boboiboy yang tengah mengipasi dirinya dengan cepat.

"Kau ini kenapa, Boboiboy?"

"Panaslah Atok," keluh Boboiboy. Tok Aba yang melihatnya pun hanya terkekeh dan menggeleng, maklum akan sikap cucunya yang satu ini. "Sabarlah.. masih ada satu pelanggan lagi nih,".

Boboiboy menaikkan satu alisnya, "Siapa? Aishh kita kan dah tutup. Kenapa dia datang saat kita tutup? Habis itu, mana dia?!".

Kalau bicara kesal, tentu saja Boboiboy kesal. Hey, kedai cokelat milik sang Atok kesayangan sudah tutup dan masih ada satu pelanggan lagi?

Hell, lenyap sudah bayangannya tentang berendam di _bath up_ kesayangan dengan air hangat yang merilekskan tubuhnya akibat membantu Atok seharian ini.

"Aish, kau ini. Sabarlah sebentar, dia biasa datang pukul empat lebih dua puluh men –"

"Heeehhh...! Masih lima belas menit lagi, Tuk. Yang benar saja kita tunggu dia? Ahh habis sudah bayangan berendamku," keluh Boboiboy seraya menelungkupkan kepalanya ke meja bar.

Tok Aba hanya tersenyum kemudian berbalik dengan membawa gelas yang Boboiboy taruh di meja bar untuk dicucinya, "Lahh, kau baru sekali ini saja 'kan? Atok dah dari dulu," . Perkataan Tok Aba menarik Boboiboy untuk mendongakkan kepalanya menatap punggung sang Atok dengan pandangan tanya.

"Sejak kapan dia jadi pelanggan, Atok? Apa dulu juga dia request agar Atok tak pulang dulu?"

"Hmm..," Atok menaruh jemarinya di telunjuk dan pandangan mengarah ke atas, khas orang berpikir.

"Sebenarnya, dia pelanggan lama Atok. Tapi, dulu sempat selama sebulan dia tak mampir ke kedai Atok. Dulu pun dia juga datang sebelum Atok tutup, tapi saat pertama setelah sebulan ia tak datang, anak itu duduk di depan kedai Atok. Dia tunggu Atok, untung saja Atok melihatnya dari jendela kamarmu. Kalau tidak, mungkin anak itu tunggu Atok sampai malam,"

"Hehh, laki atau perempuan?" Pertanyaan Boboiboy mengundang seringai milik sang Atok. Atok menoleh ke arah Boboiboy.

"Memang kenapa? Kau tertarik dengannya?"

"Mana ada! Bertemu saja belum pernah, bagaimana bisa naksir?" sergah Boboiboy, ia meletakkan topinya di meja.

"Ya tunggulah saja, lagipula kau kenal dengannya." Setelah itu Tok Aba melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya yang tertunda, meninggalkan Boboiboy yang menghela nafas lelah juga menaruh kepalanya –dengan pipi dijadikan sebagai tumpuan– setelah menggeser sedikit topinya.

.

Hening.

.

Hanya bunyi jam berdentang yang mengisi suasana.

.

Hingga pada akhirnya, Boboiboy terkantuk-kantuk, kepalanya pun terjaduk meja berkali-kali. Matanya terpejam-terbuka selama beberapa kali. Dan pada ciuman hangat terakhir dahinya dengan meja, Boboiboy mengeluh.

 **DUK**

"Argh! ... Atookk, lama...! Kapan dia datang?"

"Sabarlah. Seben –Ahh itu dia!" Boboiboy segera menengokkan kepalanya searah dengan yang ditunjuk jemari keriput Atoknya. Dan sepertinya, ia tak menyesal karena sudah menunggu selama 15 menit.

'Manis..' batin Boboiboy.

Boboiboy melongo dengan mata yang membesar juga mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Bola matanya pun mengikuti langkah pelanggan berambut panjang sepinggul itu yang kian mendekat ke arahnya.

Suara pantofel yang berasal dari si rambut raven panjang agaknya menjadi pengiring debaran hatinya yang lama tak berdebar kembali.

Tok Aba melihatnya. Melihat sang cucu yang terbengong menatap penuh minat ke arah pelanggannya yang terakhir ini.

Jadi, dengan jahil Tok Aba menepuk tangannya di depan wajah Boboiboy.

 **PLAK**

"Sadar uy!"

"Eh ah," Boboiboy tergagap dan seketika muncul semu merah di pipinya saat mendengar gelak tawa si rambut raven juga Atoknya.

Setelah puas tertawa, si rambut raven tersebut duduk di samping Boboiboy kemudian memesan. "Tok Aba, ice cokelat satu juga donak lobak merah tiga –dua makan sini, satu bungkus."

"Eh, bukan cokelat panas?"

"Enggak ah, tok. Sesekali coba menu lain,"

"Okeeh, siaappp."

Hening.

Boboiboy hanya memandang sosok di sampingnya tersebut.

Matanya yang sipit tersembunyi di dalam kacamata bening berbingkai hitam, 'Dia minus' batin Boboiboy. Pipinya pun terlihat semburat pink tipis, bibirnya juga tampak menggoda dengan warna peach pink.

Kalau balasannya adalah bidadari begini, Boboiboy rela menunggu sampai kapanpun bahkan hingga ajal. gg

Boboiboy terpesona hingga Tok Aba menyeletuk, "Oh ya, ini cucu Atok. Maaf bila ia tak sopan, anggap saja dia tertarik padamu," Boboiboy mendelik ke arah Atok yang berjalan sembari membawa pesanan. "Atookk..,"

Atok tertawa mendengarnya. Sosok berambut raven tersebut pun tertawa sekilas, "Sudahlah tok. Tak baik mengganggu cucu sendiri, nanti marah lagi haha."

 _Oh god_ , Boboiboy malu kuadrat.

"Haha ha, tak apalah sesekali. Nah, pesanan kau,"

"Terima kasih, tok," Setelahnya sosok berambut raven itu segera melahap pesanannya dengan hikmat.

Boboiboy menumpukan wajahnya di tangan kemudian menghadap ke arah sosok tersebut. Menatap sosok tersebut yang sedang menguyah dari samping. Pipinya yang sesekali menggembung akibat potongan donat yang terlalu besar masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau lapar? Memang darimana saja baru pulang?" tanya Boboiboy dengan mata menatap instens.

"Eh?" sosok itu menoleh. Sedetik kemudian wajahnya memanas karena ditatap sebegitu instens oleh Boboiboy.

"Ahh, ya aku baru pulang dari mengerjakan tugas di perpus kota,"

"Ohh, SNH?"

"Bukan, aku sudah kuliah,"

"Kalau begitu sama," ujar Boboiboy yang ditanggapi senyum manis oleh si pemilik.

Setelahnya hening.

Dan kita tinggalkan saja Boboiboy yang masih asyik emandang rupa manis pujaannya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End** / **Tbc**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Halooooooo... maaf ane gugup wkwkwk**

 **OKAY! Sebagai perkenalan, kalian panggil aku b (bi) saja ya ;v**

 **Bi sebenarnya dulu itu juga pernah upload cerita, tapi bi hapus semua huhu T.T**

 **Karena bi sadar, cerita bi itu samsek gak bagus T.T**

 **OLEH SEBAB ITU, bi kembali membawa cerita baruuu YEAAAYYY!**

 **Sumpah, bi gaje banget yak. Tp mau gimana lagi, bi pengen deket ma kalian yang baca :(**

 **Jadi, jika kalian ingin berkomunikasi dengan bi, jangan segan-segan yaaaa. Bi juga kadang sebel karena gak ada temen kenalan di sosmed. Bi juga pengen kayak yang lainnya :(**

 **Maafin yak kalau bi banyak ngoceh hehe.**

 **Juga, bi pengen tanya. Baiknya ini cerita dilanjut apa berhenti disini nih?**

 **Jawab yaakk, bi pengen tahuuu :(**

 **Okay, sekian dulu dari bi. Ketemu lagi di cerita selanjutnya. Daa~**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _*Omake_**

 ** _._**

Selepas kepergian sosok berambut raven yang tentunya diiringi tatapan Boboiboy, kini hanya ada Tok Aba juga Boboiboy. Di mana Tok Aba yang tengah mencuci bekas pelanggan terakhirnya dan Boboiboy yang tengah membayangkan wajah manis sosok tadi.

Sesekali Boboiboy tersenyum kala senyuman sosok tersebut melintas di benaknya.

Tok Aba yang sudah selesai pun berbalik dan kaget melihat Boboiboy yang cengar-cengir sendiri. Namun, Tok Aba hanya tersenyum kemudian mengambil kunci di balik laci atas kedainya.

"Boboiboy, kau mau pulang atau menginap disini?"

"Ehh," gumam Boboiboy yang hanya mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya. "Hehe..," Tok Aba hanya menggeleng.

Sembari memasuki barang-barangnya ke kedai –yang dibantu oleh Boboiboy pastinya, Tok Aba bertanya, "Jadi, kau tertarik dengannya?" "Siapa, tok? Gadis tadi?" "Iyalah siapa lagi,"

Boboiboy yang bersandar pada kursi yang belum ia masukkan ke kedai, matanya menerawang ke arah langit yang mulai gelap.

"Entahlah, Tok. Cuma, dia manis."

"Sudah Atok duga. Kalau begitu mau tidak Atok beritahu sesuatu tentangnya?"

"Eh?" Boboiboy berbalik ke arah sang Atok. "Maksud Atok?" tanya Boboiboy dengan dahi yang mengerut. Tok Aba hanya diam kemudian berjalan ke arah Boboiboy dan mengangkat kursi yang dijadikan sandaran Boboiboy tadi ke dalam kedai.

Boboiboy yang penasaran pun membuka mulutnya. Tapi, sebelum suaranya keluar, ucapan sang Atok membuatnya terkejut hingga tubuhnya kaku.

"Namanya Fang dan ia temanmu semasa JNH dulu,"

.

1

.

2

.

3

.

"APAAAAAAAAA?! YANG BENAR SAJA TOK?!"

Dan sudah Atok duga season 2 pun berlanjut.

Sementara itu, Fang tampak duduk di ruang televisi rumahnya. Tampak asap mengepul dari teh panas yang ia seduh. Matanya menelaah ke arah langit.

Tenang. Fang menyukai ketenangan.

Namun, ketenangan itu hancur karena gatal yang menghampiri hidungnya.

 _ **Hatchuu**_

"Ugh, pasti Boboiboy. Tok Aba juga keterlaluan," gumamnya sembari mengucek gemas hidungnya.

Setelahnya, Fang tak ambil masalah dan biarkan Fang dalam ketenangannya kembali.


End file.
